Experiencias
by starinthedarkhorizon
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han despertado tan sólo para presenciar el alba? ¿O han salido afuera a mitad de una tormenta?...
1. Cuando la ciudad duerme

**N/A: **esto no es un fanfic ni mucho menos, solamente son relatos de sucesos o momentos que he vivido en 1ra persona, que he decidido plasmar en capítulos. A mí me sirven como lecciones de vida a veces, o simplemente para mejorar mi escritura. Me haría muy feliz que pasaran a leer alguno, y de paso, pueden conocer un poco más sobre mi vida y quién soy. Desde ya, gracias por leer.

**_Meet me in dreams_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuando la ciudad duerme…<em>**

_¿Alguna vez despertaron y se levantaron de sus camas con el único fin de contemplar el alba?..._

Una mañana del último verano, desperté casualmente entre las 5 y 6 de la madrugada. Recostada entre mis sábanas no lograba volver a conseguir el sueño. Observé el techo de la habitación que comparto con mi hermana durante unos cinco minutos, contando cada diminuta mancha que este poseía como si fuesen ovejas. Giré para mirar a Melina, mi hermana, quién duerme en una cama consiguiente a la mía a la derecha. Ella dormía profundamente dándome la espalda. Su ropa de cama ya no cubría sus pies como lo hacía cuando nos acostamos horas atrás, y su mullido almohadón rosa de Minnie y Mickey ya no estaba entre sus brazos. Supuse que estaría en el suelo a la derecha de su cama.

Me senté en mi cama y fijé mi vista en el reloj de pared. Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que me había desvelado. Cansada de dar vueltas sobre mi eje, me decidí por ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

El orden de los muebles en mi habitación es el siguiente: contra la pared se encuentra mi cama; a la derecha de esta, la cama de mi hermana y junto a ella un pequeño, pequeño espacio alargado que conduce, hacia la izquierda, a nuestro desorden de zapatos y a una cajonera de madera; y hacia la derecha, al nuestro armario compartido y al pasillo de la casa (del cual les contaré en otra oportunidad). De manera que para salir de mi habitación debo hacer una serie de acrobacias con fin de no aplastar a mi hermana en el camino. Aún con mis años de práctica, cuando se está medio dormida sigue siendo difícil. En fin, estiré mis piernas pasando sobre Meli y de un corto salto llegué al otro lado. Algo suave amortiguó mi aterrizaje pero a su vez casi me provoca una fea caía: acababa de descubrir en dónde se encontraba el dichoso almohadón rosa. Lo levanté, lo dejé junto a mi hermana y continué mi camino.

Salí al pasillo, ya iluminado con las primeras luces del alba. Doblé hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda y me encontré en la cocina. Tomé un vaso de vidrio de la alacena color ladrillo y lo llené con agua de la canilla. Bebí lentamente, con mi espalda apoyada sobre los azulejos hasta vaciarlo. Lo dejé en el lavabo y regresé al corredor.

Di una vuelta por todo el departamento (como suelo hacer cada vez que me levanto de la cama a mitad de la noche), deteniéndome en la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. Su ventana estaba abierta y por ella entraba una brisa refrescante. Las persianas, bajas hasta la mitad, dejaban entrever un poco el paisaje de madrugada, y las cortinas de tonos rojizos flameaban a un ritmo casi constante.

Sin perder más tiempo, me deslicé sobre la alfombra con extremo cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Aparté las cortinas y asomé mi rostro hacia afuera. Lo primero que noté fue el aire: en la ciudad, sólo a esas horas de la madrugada se puede respirar un aire tan puro, tan libre de contaminación y tan limpio, con ese aroma a rocío matutino que me encanta…

Luego observé con una sonrisa el cielo. El amanecer comenzaba a teñir de este a oeste el horizonte con colores suaves, pero llenos de vida. Cada nube parecía una pincelada de acuarela que seguía un patrón de tonos más claros a más oscuros a medida que se alejaban de la luz. Ese momento, los minutos antes de que el sol comenzara a subir sobre los edificios me cautivó por completo…

Lo siguiente que llamó mi atención fue el silencio reinante. Sólo se oía el murmullo de los árboles y el canto de algunos pájaros. Nada de bocinas, motores, gritos, etc. Todo parecía estar en calma como hace mucho tiempo no ocurría.

El hecho es que, justamente, esto ocurre todos los días, pero nadie parece notarlo o no recuerdan su existencia. Algo tan hermoso y revitalizante como puede ser el nacimiento del sol sobre el horizonte todas las mañanas queda opacado por todo lo demás: las rutinas diarias, el stress, los conflictos personales, etc. Es por eso que yo los invito a compartir esta experiencia conmigo. Tal vez no lo encuentren tan maravilloso como yo lo hago, pero me parece que son unos minutos que valen la pena presenciar, sobre todo si viven en centros urbanos.

Volviendo a esa mañana, permanecí junto a la ventana hasta que el sol comenzó a subir y el sueño pesó sobre mis párpados de nuevo. Regresé a mi cama y pude conseguir el sueño nuevamente.

Repetí la experiencia algunas veces más durante ese verano, siempre de manera espontánea, sin despertadores ni nada que me anticipara la hora en que salía el sol. Espero con ansias que llegue Febrero para poder ser testigo una vez más de esa tranquilidad que reina cuando la ciudad duerme…


	2. My moonlight

_**My moonlight...**_

Cuando era chiquita no entendía qué le veía de especial la gente a la luna, sobre todo a la luna llena. Los poetas, escritores, cantantes, no hay historia cursi de amor que en algún momento no la mencione. En ellas a veces la invocaban para pedir amor, a veces tan sólo dicen que los amantes se reencuentran bajo su luz, o algún personaje comienza a hacer "flashback" de lo que ocurrió una noche de luna llena, etc., etc. Pero no importaba cuántas veces leyera u escuchase tales historias, no comprendía qué es lo que les llamaba la atención. Para mí tan sólo era un punto brillante en el cielo que aparecía y desaparecía durante el transcurso del mes.

Antes no entendía, en realidad sigo sin hacerlo, pero ahora me asomo a mi balcón, tan sólo la miro y me pierdo en su brillo, en su esplendor, como dicen muchos relatos.

Hasta hace poco verla me dolía en el alma. Ella fue testigo de mis lágrimas en silencio, de mis noches de insomnio, y fue bajo su mirada que decidí que esa etapa de mi vida tenía que terminar.  
>Ahora la veo y se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro. Los recuerdos que me traía y que tanto me afectaban intentan emerger, pero la paz que siento ahora no me la arrebatará nadie…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** no pretendía que este capítulo fuera muy largo, es parte de una nota que escribí hace un par de noches en un "inspiration moment". No tiene que gustarles, es sólo un pensamiento que viene dándome vueltas en la cabeza de hace rato y quise intentar transmitirlo con palabras._

_Gracias por pasar_

_... **Meet me in dreams**_


End file.
